Hinamori's Love Story
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Aku menyukaimu, Hitsugaya-kun. Tapi kedekatan dan keakrabanmu dengan orang banyak membuatku iri, apalagi jika kau sedang bermain bersama Karin-chan... Aku sangat sedih Hitsugaya-kun. Sadarilah perasaanku ini..! WANTED! HitsuHina X HitsuKarin!OOC!RnR ya!


Hai! Lama tak bertemu(Bohong banget. Tadi baru upload cerita aja pake bilang lama gak ketemu!). lagi-lagi tentang Hitsugaya, tapi bedanya, ini HitsuHina! Kalau yang lain udahan, kayak HitsuRuki, HitsuKarin! Oke… daripada berlanjut dengan OmDo aja, mendingan langsung aja ke cerita!

WANTED:

OOC, Don't Like, Don't read!

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

**Hinamori's Love Story**

Pagi hari yang tenang di soul soecity. Ya… tenang.

Ha? Tenang? Mungkin tenang di beberapa divisi, kecuali yang memang divisi berisik seperti divisi 11(author dihajar divisi 11!). Tapi hal itu SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DIRASAKAN oleh divisi dimana seorang kapten termuda di gotei 13 memerintah. Ya, Toushiro Hitsugaya, kapten cilik berambut seputih salju dan bermata emerald itu sedang dalam keadaan STRESS BERAT hanya dengan melihat tingkah laku sang wakil kapten, Rangiku Matsumoto, wanita berdada terbesar di soul society yang SANGAT PEMALAS dan hal itu TIDAK BISA DITOLERI lagi. Bagaimana tidak stress? Hitsugaya sedang mengerjakan semua tugasnya yang menumpuk di mejanya, sedangkan Matsumoto malah tidur-tiduran sambil membaca majalah sake(?) di sofa.

Oke, Hitsugaya masih bisa bersabar. Mungkin saja wakilnya tidak mau bekerja dihari sepanas ini. Hari itu sudah hari kedua memasuki musim panas di soul society. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya sendiri juga ogah melakukannya, tapi berhubung tugas yang menumpuk sudah menggunung, tidak dikerjakan hanya membuat repot saja.

1 jam…..

3 jam…..

5 jam…..

Oke. Sudah 5 jam setelah Hitsugaya mengerjakan tugasnya dan sekarang tinggal 27 lembar lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Ayo kita lihat keadaan Matsumoto. Apa yang dilakukannya?

Membaca komik romance super gaje.

Bagai menuang minyak kedalam api, kelakuan Matsumoto yang tetap saja tidak berubah, sukses membuat emosi Hitsugaya berada di posisi terpuncak. Nadinya terlihat jelas. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah Matsumoto. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

" MATSUMOTOOO! Kau dari tadi kerjanya hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa saja! Gantian sana! Kerjakan tugasmu, dasar bodoh!" Bentakan Hitsugaya sukses membuat Matsumoto meloncat dari posisi tiduran menjadi posisi duduk.

"M-Maaf, kapten….. Tapi 'kan tugasnya banyak seka…." Matsumoto kaget luar biasa. Tumpukan tugas yang berjajar lima baris di lantai telah menghilang. Ia menengok kepada kaptennya, Hitsugaya menyipitkan mata. Masih kehabisan kata-kata, Matsumoto menunjuk lantai tempat semua tugas menumpuk tadi ditaruh, lalu menunjuk Hitsugaya.

"Bo-Bohong… Kapten… mengerjakan semuanya… s-sendirian?" Gagap Matsumoto menyaingi Azis Gagap (Author dibantai Matsumoto). Hitsugaya melengos. Sudah menduga reaksi Matsumoto akan seperti itu.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau bilang banyak, hah? Makanya jadi orang, tuh, jangan malas! Dari tadi tidur-tiduran aja di sofa selama 5 jam NONSTOP! Kau serius menjalani tugasmu tidak, sih!" Bentak Hitsugaya lagi, membuat Matsumoto menunduk ketakutan. Ya… dibandingkan banyak hal, Matsumoto lebih takut kalau dimarahi Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto mengangkat wajahnya dengan rasa takut," S-Saya serius, kok!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum, ia TIPUAN semata,"KALAU BEGITU PERGI DARI SOFA INI DAN KERJAKAN TUGAS YANG MEMANG SUDAH SEHARUSNYA KAU KERJAKAN SEBAGAI WAKIL KAPTEN! SEKARANG!"

"Ba, baiik!"Matsumoto langsung berlari kearah meja Hitsugaya untuk mengambil tugas dan segera duduk dimejanya sambil diawasi dengan death glare Hitsugaya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Graak!

"Hoi, Toushiro!"

"Kapten Hitsugaya! Kau ini sudah kuberitahu berapa kali untuk memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Bentak Hitsugaya pada sang rambut jeruk, Ichigo Kurosaki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Ya elah… sama aja kali. Toh, itu juga akhirnya nama-namamu juga, 'kan?" Enteng Ichigo yang tak sadar, Hitsugaya sedang dalam keadaan kesal LUAR BIASA. Begitu Ichigo menoleh ke Hitsugaya, ia membelalakan mata, Hitsugaya mengeluarkan reiatsu birunya sambil memegang Hyourinmaru.

"Soten ni Zase….."Ucap Hitsugaya, membuat Matsumoto dan Ichigo panik luar biasa.

"Bo-bohong! Kapten Hitsugaya!"Ichigo segera buru-buru memanggil Hitsugaya dengan embel-embel 'kapten' untuk menghindari bencana es. Alhasil, bencana tidak terjadi. Hitsugaya memasukkan kembali pedangnya kedalam sarung. Matsumoto dan Ichigo bernapas lega.

"Baguslah jika kau sudah mengerti! Matsumoto! Kau sudah selesai belum!"Tanya Hitsugaya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ti-tinggal 6 lembar lagi, Kapten!" Jawab Matsumoto segera.

"Baguslah…"Ucap Hitsugaya. Matsumoto bernapas lega.

GRAAAK!

"Hitsugaya-kun…."Panggil Hinamori yang masuk keruang itu.

"Hinamori! Ada apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya bingung. Tumen bener Hinamori yang biasanya ngumpul sama teman-temannya yang lain datang ke divisi 10! Ada angin apa?

"Begini…. Uhhmmm…. Karin-chan, adik Kurosaki-kun mengajakku main dipantai Karakura. Aku diminta untuk mengajakmu. Kamu mau ikut?"Tanya Hinamori agak malu. Ichigo memandangi Hinamori dengan tatapan curiga.

'Karin memang bilang mau mengajak temannya main dipantai… Tapi aku 'kan juga gak nyangka kalau dia ngajak Hinamori dan Toushiro!'Batin Ichigo melongo.

"Karin? Boleh! Palingan dia mau ngajak tanding lagi!"Hitsugaya langsung menyetujui hal itu. Ya, Karin dan Hitsugaya terkadang berselisih dalam suatu game, tapi sebenarnya mereka berteman. Hinamori tahu hal itu. Tapi karena sebenarnya dihatinya ada Hitsugaya, ia pun juga sering iri pada Karin, walau jelas-jelas mereka berteman dan Karin ataupun Hitsugaya tidak mempunyai perasaan lain yang lebih istimewa.

Ichigo menoleh pada Hitsugaya dan Hinamori,"Hei, boleh aku ikut?"

"Kenapa tidak? Yang mengajak 'kan adikmu, pasti dia juga ingin mengajakmu!"Tanya Hitsugaya melirik Ichigo. Melihat Ichigo yang tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala kayak orang bloon, Hitsugaya melengos kesal.

"Kapten! Bolehkah saya ikut main juga!"Matsumoto memohon. Hitsugaya membuang napas, hanya bisa heran dengan tingkah wakilnya yang lebih dewasa tapi berperilaku anak kecil.

"Ya…Ya… Boleh saja. ASALKAN KAU MENUNTASKAN PEKERJAANMU YANG HANYA 27 LEMBAR ITU SEKARANG!"Gertak Hitsugaya. Matsumoto langsung menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya, dengan maksud 'jangan dong, kapten… Aku malas sekali…'. Hitsugaya langsung tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu memegang pundak Matsumoto, lalu menekan pundaknya sehingga Matsumoto kesakitan dan menjerit histeris. Hinamori dan Ichigo hanya bisa tutup kuping, sedangkan Hitsugaya langsung membungkam mulut sang wakil genit itu(Author ditampar Matsumoto).

"Berisik! Jangan berteriak!"Teriak Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kamu sendiri juga teriak, Tou…."

"KAPTEN HITSUGAYAA!"Potong Hitsugaya yang tahu kalau Ichigo akan memanggil namanya lagi,"Kau tuli ya, Kurosaki! Sudah berapa kali untuk selama ini, aku memberitahu hal yang SAMA padamu, hah!"

"M-maaf…."Ichigo pucat,"Maaf, Kapten Hitsugaya…."

"Selesaaai!"Teriak Matsumoto berlinang air mata,"Kapten! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai! Ayo bersiap!"

Melihat hal itu, Hitsugaya hanya bisa menarik dan membuang napasnya,"Kalau soal begini kamu baru semangat, Matsumoto! Dasar!"

Hinamori hanya diam. Ia ingin sekali, diperlakukan seperti Ichigo dan Matsumoto oleh Hitsugaya . Gak bersyukur kalau gak dimarahin, ya? BEGO! Orang yang ada pinginnya dimanjain, Hinamori malah pingin dikasarin! Entah harus bilang apa, Author Cuma bisa bilang Hinamori itu lagi LEMOT atau TULALIT!(Hinamori jongkok diujung dinding)Hitsugaya melihat Hinamori melamun. Bingung dengan keadaan gadis bermata hazel itu, Hitsugaya menepukkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Hinamori. Gadis itu tersadar.

"Hei, ada apa kau? Tiba-tiba melamun! Kesurupan baru tahu rasa!"Sahut Hitsugaya. Hinamori melongo.

"Kita 'kan roh, Hitsugaya-kun! Mana bisa kesurupan! Hitsugaya-kun aneh, deh!"Hinamori menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya melihat hal itu lalu melempar bantal disofa keraha Hinamori dan STRIKE! Mendarat diwajah gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan sangat sempurna! Excellent!

"Kamu ini, kalau masih punya waktu untuk melamun, sebaiknya kau bereskan barang-barangmu untuk pergi kesana!"Hitsugaya pun keluar sambil menarik Ichigo untuk membantunya membereskan barang untuk main ke pantai,"Matsumoto, kau juga kalau mau ikut, bereskan sekarang!"

"Baik!"Matsumoto menyusul keluar kantor, meninggalkan Hinamori yang terdiam. Begitu sadar ia ditinggal sendiri dikantor orang lain, Hinamori kaget.

"HEEEEEII! Kalian berdua! Ini 'kan kantor kalian! Kenapa malah aku yang ditinggalin! Hitsugaya-kun! Rangiku-san! Aduuuh!"Teriak Hinamori sambil mengejar mereka semua. Ia mengejar sambil memikirkan tingkah Hitsugaya padanya.

YA! Baru saja Hitsugaya melemparinya dengan bantal! Berarti Hitsugaya tidak memperlakukannya sebagai orang asing 'kan! Hiaaa! Hinamori senang sekali. Perasaan yang dipendamnya meluap-luap. Ia ingin sekali menyadarkan Hitsugaya akan perasaannya yang tiap hari kian membesar itu. Tapi apa Hitsugaya akan menerimanya atau tidak pun Hinamori tak tahu. Yang jelas, Hinamori tidak ingin dirinya dijauhi Hitsugaya, karena perasaannya itu.

.

Pantai Karakura yang cantik dan penuh dengan panorama indah. Terumbu karang, pasir putih dan berpuluh-puluh pohon kelapa membuat orang senang melihatnya, kecuali satu orang, Hitsugaya yang sangat membenci suasana panas. Ia sengaja membawa Hyourinmaru karena tak tahan dengan suasana panas.

"Hitsugaya-kun… Kau bilang mau bermain bola voli bersama Karin-chan? Kenapa malah membekukan tempat adem kayak gini sambil makan es serut yang es-nya dari badan Hyourinmaru? Kau ini bagaimana, sih!"Hinamori mencoba menarik Hitsugaya ketengah pantai, tapi Hitsugaya menolak setengah mati.

"Panas, Hinamori! Kau 'kan tahu sendiri kalau aku sangat benci panas!"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi lihat 'tuh!"Hinamori menunjuk Karin yang sedang mengejeknya lantaran tidak mau bermain voli hanya gara-gara panas. Hitsugaya mulai kesal, kemalasannya untuk bermain dibawah terik matahari sudah hilang. Yang sedang ia rasakan adalah KESAL.

"Aku akan main! Awas kau, Karin! Hinamori! Kuminta kau jadi pasangan voliku!"Hitsugaya menarik Hinamori ke area voli,"Kenapa aku! Aku tidak bisa mainnya!"

Hitsugaya melirik pada Hinamori, lalu kembali menyeret gadis itu,"Bodoh! Karena aku merasa kau bisa, makanya aku menyeretmu main!"

Hinamori terkejut akan kata-kata Hitsugaya. Itu artinya Hitsugaya percaya akan kemampuannya? Hinamori memerah, ia merasa senang sekali.

AREA VOLI PANTAI…

"Hei, Karin! Aku sudah berdiri disini! Aku siap bertarung denganmu! Pasanganku adalah Hinamori! Dan Kau!"Tantang Hitsugaya dengan lantang, tanda tak takut dengan gertakan Karin nantinya.

Karin tersenyum,"Huhuhu! Aku? Tentu saja dengan Kak Ichi!"

Ichigo berdiri dibelakang Karin dengan wajah bonyok. Ketahuan banget, kalau pasti dia dipaksa Karin untuk melawan Hitsugaya sampai dipukul begitu. Bukannya apa-apa, Ichigo masih ngeri dengan Hitsugaya yang sejak tadi melototinya. Ia takut dibunuh komandan muda itu(Author gak jadi ditendang Hitsugaya).

"Kenapa, Kak Ichi?"Tanya Karin yang melihat sang kakak mulai pucat.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Karin…"Jawab Ichigo yang makin pucat wajahnya melihat reiatsu biru Hitsugaya muncul. 'Tidddaaaakk! Aku akan Dibunuh!'Pikir Ichigo.

"Ok… Siap ya… 1..2..3!" PRRIIIITT! Renji menipu pluitnya.

Duak!

First point untuk Hitsugaya! Bola melambung tinggi!

Plaak!

First point untuk Karin! Smash tinggi!

Bola melambung tinggi sekali dengan kecepatan penuh, mengarah kewajah Hinamori. Hinamori membelalakan matanya dan…

Buuaaakkh!

Smash langsung dari Hinamori mendadak membuat kaget semua orang. Bagaimana tidak? Orang biasanya smash kena lawan. Dan Hinamori? Dia yang smash, dia juga yang kena mentahnya! Ya Ampun! Yang bener aja! Rupanya Hinamori saking takutnya jadi dia memukul bola itu dan tangannya malah mengenai mukanya, jadilah insiden terFREAK bagi semua orang dipantai itu, terutama semua tokoh dicerita ini, Author dan Readers. ECD! E Cape Deh!

"Hinamoriii!"Ucap Hitsugaya segera mendekati Hinamori yang tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah(Wajarlah… orang dia ngebogem diri sendiri). Hinamori pingsan karena tangannya sendiri sudah membuat orang bingung. Ckckckck… Dasar BODOH!

"Ya ampun… Momo! Hei! Yang benar saja, dia yang melempar bola, tapi tangannya malah mengenai mukanya! Hal terkonyol yang pernah kulihat!"Sahut Karin sambil mencoba membantu Hitsugaya memindahkan Hinamori kesalah satu warung.

"Mimisannya tidak berhenti! Bagaimana ini!" Tanya Ikakku pada Yumichika.

"Bersihkan dulu darahnya, lalu hidungnya ditarus es balok agar darahnya mongering!"Jawab Yumichika yang gak sadar kalau Hitsugaya mengeluarkan Hyourinmaru dan memotong beberapa bagian dari tubuh Hyourinmaru.

"_Aku ini 'kan zanpakutou es terkuat! Kenapa jadi seperti multifungsi begini!_"Batin Hyourinmaru sedih.

Setelah Hyourinmaru kembali, Hitsugaya segera memasukkan es-es itu kedalam kantong plastic lalu diikat ujungnya. Ia pun kembali masuk ke warung tersebut. Masih ada Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikakku dan Yumichika disana. Matsumoto yang mendengar Hinamori terluka segera masuk ke warung itu lalu berteriak melihat Hinamori berdarah. Dasar LEBAY! Gak pas banget sih, teriaknya disaat lagi khawatir begini!

"Berisik, matsumoto! Sudah! Kalian semua bermain lagi saja! Aku yang akan menemani Hinamori sampai sadar!"Usir Hitsugaya. Semuanya menurut. Karin yang mengajak bermain jadi serba salah.

"Maaf, Toushiro…."Ucapnya. Hitsugaya menoleh pada Karin dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Bodoh kau, Karin! Ini jelas-jelas bukan salahmu!"Hitsugaya bermaksud menghibur Karin. Karin sedikit tersenyum , lalu keluar dari warung itu.

.

.

"Ng… Ngh…."Hinamori terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia melihat kesana kemari. Ia melihat waktu sudah jam 2 siang. Tadi dia pingsan jam 1.37, berarti Hinamori pingsan selama 13 menit. Warung itu kosong… Jelas saja, karena warung itu disewa oleh Hitsugaya cs untuk bisa berteduh sesuka hati mereka.

Sraaak…

Pintu warung terbuka. Masuklah Hitsugaya sambil membawa baskom berisi air dingin untuk mengompres hidung Hinamori. Melihat Hinamori sudah sadar, Hitsugaya segera menghampirinya.

"Hei! Kau sudah sadar?"Tanya Hitsugaya lembut. Hinamori mengangguk sambil meminum teh manis yang ditawarkan Hitsugaya padanya.

Hinamori menoleh pada Hitsugaya,"Maaf… gara-gara kecerobohanku, liburan ini malah rusak…"

Hitsugaya yang mendengar hal itu segera mengusap kepala Hinamori. Hinamori blushing, dan Hitsugaya tidak menyadari hal itu,"Memang… tadi Karin sampai minta maaf padaku."

Hinamori tersadar dari rasa malunya. Sekarang rasa bersalah yang menghampirinya. Sudah menciptakan hal konyol, pakai pingsan segala, bahkan sampai Karin yang minta maaf, bukan dirinya yang ia rasa penyebab kekacauan barusan. Hinamori merasa sedih.

"…Aku payah sekali. Aku benar-benar kekanakan…. Selalu saja membuat heboh tanpa pikir panjang dan mendadak…"Hinamori memasang wajah sedih. Melihat teman kecilnya begitu, Hitsugaya merasa tak tega.

"Bodoh! Kau 'kan tidak sengaja, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri!"Bentak Hitsugaya. Hinamori mendengar hal itu membelalakan mata lalu melihat Hitsugaya. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh, Hinamori menangis, membuat hitsugaya kaget luar biasa.

"Hei! Kenapa nangis! Sudah, jangan sedih! Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu!"Ucap Hitsugaya reflex. Hinamori terisak, Hitsugaya mengelus lagi kepalanya. Kehangatan yang dicari Hinamori datang, tangan halus itu kini sedang mengelus lembut tangannya.

"Ke-napa…. Hitsugaya-kun baik sekali padaku..?"Tanya Hinamori terisak,"Padahal aku ini merepotkan…?"

"Memang ngerepotin!"Hitsugaya menyetujui kata-kata Hinamori, gadis itu langsung down drastis,"Tapi aku sudah bersumpah untuk selalu melindungimu, jadi apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus mendukungmu!"

Hinamori blushing sambil terisak, rasanya sudah tak kuat untuk menahan perasannya itu. Karena tahu alasan Hitsugaya melindunginya sebagai teman kecil, Hinamori ingin dianggap lebih dari sekedar teman kecil.

"Aku… menyukai Hitsugaya-kun…"Ucap Hinamori, membuat Hitsugaya membelalakan matnya dan melongo. Ia merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Sejak dulu… Aku sejak dulu menyukaimu… Hitsugaya-kun.."Ucap Hinamori sekali lagi. Hitsugaya hanya bisa terpaku diam, sedangkan dirinya tak menyadari bahwa Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikakku, Karin dan Yumichika mengintip tingkah mereka berdua diam-diam lewat celah dinding.

"Hinamori… A-aku…"Hitsugaya bingung sambil blushing.

"Jawab aku Hitsugaya-kun… apa kamu menyukai Karin-chan..?"Pertanyaan Hinamori membuat Hitsugaya dan Karin melonjak kaget luar biasa.

"(bisik-bisik)_Dasar Momo bodoh! Kami 'kan Cuma berteman! Tidak lebih!_"Sahut Karin kesal. Semenatar itu, reaksi Hitsugaya mulai tenang kembali.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG SUKA PADANYA, MOMO TUKANG NGOMPOL!"Bentak Hitsugaya pada Hinamori,"KAMI CUMA TEMAN BIASA!"

Hinamori terkejut, tapi ia lebih ingin tahu, apakah Hitsugaya akan menerimanya atau tidak.

"Jadi… apa kau mau… menerimaku, Hitsugaya-kun…?"Tanya Hinamori terisak. Hitsugaya tersenyum lalu memeluk Hinamori dengan lembut.

"Kenapa tidak?"Ucap Hitsugaya. Hinamori makin terisak, ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

BRUAAAAKKKH!

Keduanya melepas pelukan itu dan melihat semua orang yang sejak tadi menonton tingkah mereka dalam keadaan jatuh. Hitsugaya mulai marah, nadinya terlihat.

"U-Uuaaakh… Kita ketahuan! Gawat!"Sahut Ichigo pucat pasi melihat Hitsugaya memegang zanpakutounya dengan reiatsu biru dengan jelas terlihat keluar dari badannya.

"Kaaliiaan…."Hitsugaya marah besar.

"Eeeh… Toushiro… Piiiisss"Sahut Karin berkeringat dingin. Dan….

"Gak ada piss-pissan!"Bentak Hitsugaya sambil mengluarkan zanpakutounya,"SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Brrruuuuaaaakkkh!

Sekejap mereka semua membeku kecuali Karin yang sempat diselamatkan Rukia. Karin bersyukur sekali tak terkena Hyourinmaru. Rukia lalu berjalan menuju Hinamori yang masih bengong, lalu menyalami tangannya.

"Selamat ya, wakil kapten Hinamori…"Rukia tersenyum. Hinamori blushing.

"Sama…sama Rukia-san… Ini bagaikan mimpi…"Momo bergetar, ia sangat bahagia dan terharu.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Momo! Ini kenyataan!" Sahut Karin semangat,"Selamat atas jadinya kamu dengan Toushiro, ya!"

Hinamori tersenyum senang. Hitsugaya tersenyum malu-malu. Ternyata memang keberanian dulu yang dibutuhkan, optimis yang diperlukan. Bukan menyerah dan pesimis. Iya'kan?

FINISH

Jadi juga deh, HitsuHina pertamaku iniii! Ujian udah selesai! Tinggal menunggu nasib yang berkata! Tolong doakan aku ya! Maaf kalau endingnya kurang pas sama yang dibayangan kalian! Gomen! Saya asih pemula! Mind to RnR?


End file.
